The desirability of synchronizing a receiver with an incoming data stream is well documented. When the incoming data stream is divided into frames, or packets of transmitted information in the case of a packet switching network, frame synchronization as is conventionally understood can be used. Detection and identification of a given pattern can be used to provide frame synchronization. In some digital systems, this given pattern is referred to as a “sync pattern” or “sync word”. For example, a sync word may be inserted as the first field of a frame of a serial digital data signal. The purpose of the sync word is to enable a receiver or receiving circuitry to determine where in a serial bit stream payload information, or data information, is present. This payload information can begin at some predefined location within a frame relative to where the given sync pattern or sync word is inserted. For example, the first bit of the payload data may begin on a first bit after the last bit in the given sync pattern. Once a receiver achieves sufficient frame synchronization, or “sync pattern lock”, the sync pattern or field may be expected to be periodically repeated and identified in order to identify data partitions in the incoming serial data stream. An example of this is the repetition of a sync word to partition different frames of data.
Further, a specific sync pattern or sync word can be established for a given system or receiver within a system. This specified sync pattern, or sync word, can then be used as a reference against which to compare the incoming data stream. Alternately, a system may utilize a predictably changing or dynamic sync pattern. In either case, the incoming data stream is viewed or evaluated using a field corresponding to the sync pattern.
There is a need for a method and device for performing data pattern matching and for assisting in identifying bit sequences in an incoming data stream, such as those suitable for use in synchronizing a receiver with an incoming data stream.